


About Danger

by Kal_El_Fornia



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fic, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kal_El_Fornia/pseuds/Kal_El_Fornia
Summary: As Taichi and Mimi face a great danger, he knows that he has to be brave.





	About Danger

He felt like a coward. His whole life he was put in the same kind of danger that he was in right now, and all of a sudden Taichi didn't know how to deal with it. Maybe it was because the danger he was in before was forced danger where he had to learn how to survive and had no say in the matter, but now he had a choice in how to handle it, and to be frank Taichi wanted to choose the safer route. He looked towards Mimi whose eyes were telling him that this was something that he had to do. Taichi's hands were shaking.

He had never backed down from this kind of thing before, and he honestly knew that this was something that he should have been able to cope with. He blamed himself for getting complacent the last few years as he had gotten older, and he wanted to kick himself knowing that said blame could only land on him. He had protected Hikari from this danger all the time when she was just a little girl, always taking the brunt of the damage himself, and he was starting to feel guilty since he had left her to take care of herself once she had gotten a little older. Not even Takeru or Daisuke would risk this danger for her anymore, not after each of them had ended up in the hospital.

Mimi rested a hand on Taichi's shoulder, and he calmed down a bit knowing that he wasn't going through this alone. He was glad that Mimi was with him right now, but he was also glad that none of the other Chosen had to go through what he was about to. Few things were as painful, or as deadly.

The way her hand moved comfortingly on his shoulder, Taichi knew that in this trial Mimi would stand by his side. They had lost touch over the years, but just the fact that she was going through this with him meant that she was a true friend. To be fair though, she didn't seem to mind the dangerous situation that they were in, and in fact it seemed that she was enjoying herself.

He stared at what was ahead of him, and he was reminded of his times as a child when this sort of thing was an everyday norm. Mimi had gone through the same as him growing up, but she had learned to embrace the peril where he had only learned how to survive it. Taichi was terrified, and as he quivered he felt unworthy of being the bearer of the crest of courage. However, it was then that he met eyes with Mimi once again, and Taichi straightened up as he felt bravery rush inside him. Courage doesn't mean not being afraid, instead it means facing your fears. Today he would be worthy of the crest he once had.

"Looks delicious, Tachikawa-san."

Taichi smiled, and shoved some of Mimi's mother's cooking in his mouth.


End file.
